User talk:Toughpigs
Talk image and Stubs template * Okay, your image is all set to go. : Also, I just created a stubs template. If you come across any pages you think would need it, just enter . I figure if we get a bunch of 'em on articles that could really use it, we could add a link to the Main Page. -- Scarecroe 01:29, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Henson info source? * I compiled the awards/honors from lists and info from imdb.com along with the Jim Henson legacy, and Muppet Central. I got the quotes from google searches for Henson quotes. If there is a problem with any of the stuff I posted let me know. --GregJames 00:05, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I found that imdb's "awards & nominations" has some nice lists of things - plus a google search on an individual can help too. I was just about to do some additions to Frank Oz. And google seaching for "quotes from insert name here" brings up a lot of good stuff on many of the people. -- GregJames 00:12, 13 Dec 2005 (UTC) Muppet Show vs Muppet * I don't like using Muppet Show as an interchangable term with Muppet at all. When you start saying that something is Muppet Show specific, then you have to categorize Leon as JHH, Johnny Fiama as MT, Bean Bunny as Bunny Picnic... when really they're all just Muppet characters like Kermit and Piggy. Same goes for albums. The Muppet Show Album and Muppet Beach Party are both Muppet albums. One was a stand-alone, one happens to have been from The Muppet Show. -- Scarecroe 18:10, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) * I agree. -- Scarecroe 18:27, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Templates * You can make a Template by going to (for example) Template:Muppet Movies or Template:Disambig. When you want to call it up in a page, just use . Even the category that you placed the Template page in will show up on each page that calls on that Template. -- Scarecroe 18:10, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) New categories * Hey, I don't know if you noticed, but when you start linking to a new Category without having already placed some text on that category page, the link to that category in your article shows up red. If you put text int he category page first, and then start linking to it, that won't happen. Just a heads up. Also, I added it to the Guidelines on the Current_events page. -- Scarecroe 15:44, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Sesame Street CDs * My impulse was to call it all Sesame Street Albums. But Scotty had already set up a whole structure with Sesame Street Records. He's been putting (LP) just on the articles where the title could also be something else, like a special, I believe. -- Scarecroe 14:17, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: me being hilarious * Yeah, Category:Sesame_Street_Classical is the most wonderful thing. I have 10 articles in it so far. Yipee! -- Scarecroe 05:02, 12 Dec 2005 (UTC) Re: Muppet Central Images Dang. You're right, I didn't even think of that. Good call on the MuppetFest images. I was thinking about those after I went to bed last night, that I should probably change them at least until I ask Phil. But those other ones--the classic Jerry shot, the Henson Play Along image, Brian at his desk--I had absolutely no clue those came from MC. I've had them in my possession for so long, I didn't even think twice about it. Now I'm paranoid. Sorry for making you do all that cleanup. TomH Wikicities.com * We're listed! http://wikicities.com/wiki/List_of_Wikicities --''Scarecroe 16:29, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' Re: Image Frames * Ooh, nifty. I was wondering how you and Scott did that. Thanks! BTW, I'm not sure I can resist the urge to leave the caption for all pictures as "Fozzie Bear." After all, what is the Internet for, if not to spread as much misinformation as possible? ;-P -- User:TomH Message from Greg * Danny, I don't think I told you this personally yet, but this place is awesome. I've been addicted for the past few days, and I can see this becoming a great resource for years to come. You are really setting up a great information exchange here. It is just amazing. My only complaint is that a Muppet Wiki wasn’t started earlier. Both you and Scott are doing a great job getting this place in order and creating an origination and system here for the fans to utilize. Also, let me know when you are ready to let the whole world know about this place, because I would be more than happy to shout the news of this place out on the 'Newsflash'. And thanks for pointing out the Lubbock spelling, I wasn't sure how it was spell, and of course I had to check on a place with it spelled wrong. - User:GregJames Yesterday * Yeah, after staying up until 2:00am, 4:30am, etc all week wiki'ing, I was pretty wiki'ed out. --''Scarecroe 15:31, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' * Apparently (and I didn't know this until now), when you click the + next to edit on a discussion page, it puts the new topic at the bottom. I saw what you were doing with the categories, and it just doesn't make sense. Eventually there will be hundreds of people on Muppet Wiki, and they're going to be following Wiki standards for format and structure, not ours. I get what you were trying to do, but it's just not practical with the traffic of editors we'll be getting soon. It's what Wikis have been doing since the advent of Wiki; it's how the software was designed. --''Scarecroe 15:47, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' * Fair enough. I'll live with it. -- Toughpigs 15:50, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) * What Links Here is a great feature. Especially when looking at the Wanted Pages list. Clicking on those links will take you to a new article edit form, but if you click the article link at the top, and then use What Links Here, seeing where people have already linked to the as-yet unwritten article can help in writing it. --''Scarecroe 16:00, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' * Re: Evening at the Pops... Best. Thing. Ever. --''Scarecroe 17:33, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC)'' Re: images * Cool. At least I'm not just going crazy. (Well, not about that, anyway.) BTW, caught your tips on the quotes. I'll fix the Gonzo stuff soon. Gotta get to bed. -- TomH Re: Plummeting * Hee. :) Awesome. So glad you liked. OK, I finally figured out how to upload a photo via Scott's instructions. But the first one doesn't look right, and now I want to delete that image. How do I do that? (I really should ask Scott this, but I've been asking him so much and I'm starting to feel like quite the dunce...) -- TomH What'd I do? * Help! I created a "Muppets Tonight! Sketches" category... Now when you click on the link it tells you the page doesn't exist, but when you click on the "Muppets Tonight Sketches!" category tab, the articles show up in the category. How do I fix it? PrawnRR 20:56, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Wiki.png * I saw that you protected this. It's actually protected by default in the wiki software. -- Scarecroe 14:38, 8 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sorry * I had no idea I wasn't logged in. This wiki stuff is confusing, crazy and apparently time-consuming. -- Wiesnerc 05:58, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Oh, it's no problem; it's good to know who you are. It'll get less confusing as you go along. I just started playing with Wikipedia a few weeks ago, and now I know a lot. Unfortunately, it only gets more time-consuming. Toughpigs 06:00, 7 Dec 2005 (UTC) Message from TomH * Hi, Danny! Thanks for the tip. Now I know. And knowing is half the battle! -- TomH * P.S. Are we going to be posting about this on the forum? Message from Jog * Hiya Danny! No idea if I'm doing this user talk stuff right... This Wiki stuff is awesome! Glad ya like my entries so far - oh, the guy who did Scooter was me too. I had just forgotten to log in! - Jog * I also have no idea if I'm doing this comment thing right. But I'm psyched about the Muppet Wiki. If you ask me, it's an idea whose time has come. -Ryan R Message from Scotty J. * Hey Danny, Yes, please go ahead and put me back in the community portal. I took my name off because for some reason I didn't get a proper link to me as a user. The Wiki is confusing me at the moment but I hope to get the hang of it soon. -Scotty J. * Hey Danny, I'm glad you dig the pages! I just made a huge update on the original cast album that you might too. -Scotty J. * Got the message about talk and I'm just trying it out. Cool...it works! Thanks! Scotty J. 16:11, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) Profiles * Hi Toughpigs, I was wondering for instance for Bill Baretta do we put that he performs DR teeth now? And same goes for Dr Teeth's profile. Shouldn't it be performed by Bill Baretta? Love this idea. Thanks -- Pepe Starr